


Sunrise

by MoonLikeCYJ



Series: Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Forest Magic, Magic, Other, forestkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLikeCYJ/pseuds/MoonLikeCYJ
Summary: Prequel to an upcoming story. This prequel is all around Youngjae and how he got to be where he was.
Series: Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973701
Kudos: 2





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ahgases
> 
> This shortfanfic was written for the #WritersEvent that I joined on GOT7 Amino 
> 
> So I welcome you to
> 
> Sunrise 
> 
> ➵After rolling the dice, here's what I got.
> 
> ➵Tragic/Sad
> 
> ➵'Tread on a path less travelled'
> 
> ➵Warning: mention of character death

Youngjae always knew while growing up with his father that this day would come sooner than he would like it to come. The day his father’s eyes would show that it was time for him. Time for him to pass, to go on.

On that day, that especially nice and sunny day, his father had gotten up even slower than usual. His body showing more aching and pain than the days before. The day his father would join the other big trees around their little home. It was time for the forest-keeper or how the old folk had called it the forest-spirit.

For as long as Youngjae could remember his father would always show him how to work in the forest, to look after the forest, each tree and plant in it as well as each creature living in it.

“The forest is where our lives begin and end.” his father had explained to him a few months back, when the first sign of the energy and thus the power his father had held up till now starting to leave his body. Up till then energy had surrounded him, energy that his father had tried to explain to him when he was younger and had used the word magic and he only later came to realisation wasn’t quiet the right word. It wasn’t that his father could use magic more like the energy that flew through everything that surrounded them and was even in themselves. He was able to make the energy flow in certain directions, lead it to sick plants or even trees.

“When my father was the forest-keeper which was longer ago than you could imagine, even the people living in the nearest town and even further away could feel the energy that is surrounding them but with the time changing and the people stopping caring about nature, they lost the sense of it. So now it’s just us left and one day when I will be gone it will be up to you to look after this forest, to keep it safe.” he could remember this as if it has only been yesterday. Something about the way his father had spoken, gazed around the forest and in the end had looked at him had stuck to his memories especially. And now Youngjae could see the changes in his father that he had ignored up till this day. Not only that he looked tired and sore but also how the skin of his father was looking a lot paler and wrinkly than before and he could almost see with each passing minute yes even second that his father changed. A change he wasn’t prepared for even though he knew it had to come one day. Youngjae knew that after today he will be the lone forest-keeper that he won’t have his father, his best friend by his side anymore.

“My dearest son would you help me walk to to the big oak tree, the biggest one right outside?” his father spoke softly, it seemed that even talking drained energy out of him. With a small nod Youngjae drew one arm under his father’s shoulder supporting most of his weight on himself, which wasn’t much anymore what he realised with shock. Like this Youngjae supported his father on his last path to the oak tree, neither of them spoke while walking, both were lost in their own thoughts.

“Dad what if I can’t do this without you? What if I’ll fail the forest and what we stand for?” this single thought, this fear had been on his mind for a couple of weeks ever since his father had given over tasks he had done for years now and now Youngjae had to do on mostly a daily basis. The way his father looked at him after hearing his words felt warm.

“You will do just fine. You’ve grown up here, know every corner and most importantly the forest knows you.” his father spoke softly, his voice nothing more than a whisper by now. A smile on his lips and Youngjae knew that these words weren’t just empty words. His father truly believed in him.

“Even if you have well prepared me for this moment, I don’t feel ready to take the full responsibility already. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do the things the way you did, dad.” His answer whispered as softly as his father did before. The fear of not knowing how to keep going once he would be alone had started to appear the first time his father had told him that there would be a time when he would have to be strong, when he would have to let him go. Besides being afraid of what would come what scared him the most was being left alone. With whom will he now be able to talk? Who would he be able to ask if he had questions be it about the forest or even about the land that lay beyond?

“You, my son probably don’t know the potential you have in yourself and how special you are. And son you will be the most special keeper this forest ever had. One day everything will start making sense. I know from myself that now it might seem to you like you look out into a thick fog where you're not able to see further than a few steps ahead. But there will be a change one day, hopefully one day soon that the sun will rise again and it will be brighter for you than it ever did.” They had reached the oak tree Youngjae knew his father had meant. The energy Youngjae could feel at that moment was different to the usual energy he could feel all around the forest. And only a few days back he had learned the reason why that was.

It was because it wasn't just a normal oak tree, within this special oak tree that was one of the biggest if not even was the biggest oak tree all around the forest and the reason to this was that it was holding each of the previous forest-keepers last bit of spirits. It was where his father would be from now on and for a short moment Youngjae had hoped that once his father’s spirit would be within the tree he would still be able to sense him. To still feel his warmth.

The first time his father had started talking about this he had walked away from him and into the deep forest. Youngjae needed some time to wrap his mind around this, even though he knew that they were special in a way he had always thought or maybe hoped that they weren’t immortal. It didn’t take him long to forget about this idea because if they would have been immortal why weren’t their ancestors with them?

There was no good time to tell someone that their time was running out and that in his final moment he would well just disappear, his body would mend with the tree was how his father had described it. A picture Youngjae had never wanted to get into his head but knew that now it was time and that he wouldn't leave him now. That he would stay by his father's side till the very end. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes for a short moment collecting himself and opening them again to look into those kind, always patience and warm eyes of his father.

“Tread on the path less travelled, son. Even if the path looks dark now, know that the trees around it and the nature itself will help you.” were the last whispered words from his father before he closed his eyes, his breath getting shallower until it just stopped. Tears run down Youngjae's cheeks. Knowing that this would be the last final words he would ever hear his father say. He closed his eyes for a second to take a shaky breath. When he opened them again to look at his father, he could see what his father had tried to somehow put into words. He could now see how his body faded away but instead of just disappearing into thin air he mended with the big tree he was leaning onto. A tired smile was still on his face until even that was gone.

Youngjae reached out with his hand touching the tree where just moments ago had his father been. The energy he suddenly could feel was almost overwhelming. He had never felt the energy with this strength up till then, but that only showed that he was now the forest-keeper. That he now possessed all the powers his father had before and Youngjae had to take a deep breath because it was so different and running so strong through him he almost felt dizzy. The energy that flew through him, from just touching it with his fingertips, felt like a heartbeat but so strong like a lightning that soared through his body. And a feeling of familiarity suddenly kicked in.

He wondered, what if that now that his father was in this tree and he was still able to somehow reach out to him? But what if not?

What he knew was that he had to keep going forward, not just because of his father but also because of everything that surrounded him, the nature that was his home and held so many memories to him. He will do everything he could to protect the forest and one thing he knew for sure he will do anything to keep away the people from this forest. Too fresh was the memory of when his father had taken him to the most outer circle of trees to witness what he back then wasn’t able to feel like his father had but was able to do so now. The forest clearance that had happened just two years back as well as when the war had taken its toll on the forest as well when thousands of people had passed through it running everything down that was in the way, trampling on anything in their way. While he remembered this a sudden pain shoot through him, when he remembered his father’s words from a couple weeks back.

“The forest never forgets and it will let you feel its pain from time to time. It will also remind you of past pain it had to go through as a reminder to keep it safe.” after remembering these words Youngjae could only shake his head. Back then he didn’t understand fully what his father had meant with that the forest never forgot but the pain the forest just made him feel showed him just how much has changed in the past decades. Youngjae had to hold on to the tree to breathe and not fall over. The pain that had shot through him so suddenly had changed from a pain like getting cut and stabbed to a sudden heat like he was standing too close to a fire to like he was standing in it. Those different pains only lasted for mere seconds but it left a deep memory in Youngjae. After taking several deep breaths Youngjae stood up again on shaky legs.

“I swear to you I will do everything I can to protect you from any further harm. No matter what the cost.” with these words he looked one last time at the tree for now, turned around and went to his tasks. A spark in his eyes that showed his determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading   
> And be prepared for more *cough* 2Jae *cough*
> 
> Hope you have a nice day  
> Mona


End file.
